Ōritsuhi Tsubaki
is a member of the Sanada Clan, and, Tsubaki Clan. The wife of Nobukata Sanada and mother of Ryusuke Sanada, she is the captain of the Fifth Corps in the military force of the Land of Iron. A powerful samurai she is famed for her skill in all sorts of weapons, earning her the sobriquet . She became the head of the clan after Nobukata left the Land of Iron with Ryusuke, and, Nobushige Sanada committed suicide. Appearance Ōritsuhi Tsubaki has generally fair skin and bright green eyes. Her hair is black reaching down to her lower back in length, the hair is extremely messy forming into several umkempt and unruly spikes. She has red tattoos running down the left side of her face in the form of "claw scars". One drops down from her forehead extending over her eye while the other two rest on her cheek. There are more tattoos present on her chest in the same form as the scars on her face, extending out from the chest they cover over her left breast. Her finger nails have also been painted red. Ōritsuhi wears a rather unique set of armour. The upper body is composed of a red bustier with her chest being covered by mesh, her right arm is wrapped in dark brown bands and holds one pouch-band on her upper arm while her left arm is covered by a shoulder bracer and only a few bands in between the shoulder guard and forearm guard. Covering both forearms, the forearm guards consist of a mesh underlay with a metal bracer on top and a pair of gray fingerless gloves covering the hands. A skintight mesh extends from the back of the bustier, reaching around the sides of the body while leaving Ōritsuhi's midriff exposed. She wears a pair of gray baggy trousers with lengthy waist armour on the left side with two scrolls latched onto it. The waist armour is held on by a belt that is wide and large on the left side but is made up of three small and thin belts on the right side the buckle of the belt is ring shaped with a cross on the inside of it. A diamond-shaped guard wrests on her left knee while a pouch is strapped onto her upper right leg. Ōritsuhi also wears a pair of metal boots. Abilities Ōritsuhi Tsubaki having been born into the Tsubaki clan, and later marrying into the Sanada clan, was famed for her skill with all weapons. She is a master of the concept of Chakra Flow, capable of using the ability to increase the piercing potential of arrows and strengthening the arrows so that they could pierce surfaces without breaking. Known through out the Land of Iron as the because of her skill in all types of weapons, before that she was known as the for her deadly precision with a bow, she was said to have never missed a shot. Kenjutsu Like other samurai, Ōritsuhi, being a master of Chakra Flow is capable of using the Samurai Sabre Technique. Commonly used with her Aozen'ya, Ōritsuhi is capable of coating her blade in all manner of forms, from a giant buzz saw to a large war axe. This coupled with her already large blade gives her an extended reach and surprise attack ability at an almost constant level. Trivia * Ōritsuhi (王立火) can be translated as "Royal Fire", and Tsubaki (椿) means "Camellia". Category:Zf6hellion Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Samurai